Grass Green and the not-so-short lone dwarf
by AnnieCresta3356
Summary: Once upon a time a beautiful prince called Midorima was called, nicknamed Grass Green for his beautiful hair. And then an evil queen with pink hair comes by...well, I know you've read snow white! The writer sucks at summaries(the writer also sucks at writing the stories itself, not just the summaries). Yaoi, Bl, whatever you want to call it; don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in the middle of spring, when the field was full of fresh green grass, a queen sat sewing, and the curtains where she was sitting was made of fine white silk. And while she was sewing and looking out of the window, she pricked her finger with the needle, and drops of blood fell from her finger onto the white curtains, spreading until the droplets of blood turned into a fine pink colour. And while she was looking at the pink spots in the curtains, she thought, would I ever have a child with hair as green as the grass outside, lips as pink as the droplets of blood, and skin as fair as the white silk curtains?

Soon after that she had a little son, with skin as white as the curtains, lips as pink as the spots of blood, and hair as green as the spring grass. This child was named Midorima, in honour of his beautiful soft green hair, but everybody just called him "grass green". And just when the child turned five, the queen died.

After a year had passed the king took to himself a new wife called queen Momoi, that was a beautiful woman. Although her face was beautiful, her mind was not so, and she could not bear that anyone surpass her beauty. She had a wonderful looking-glass that talked, and when she looked into it, she said,

"Looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall,  
Who in this land is the fairest of all?"  
The looking-glass answered,  
"Thou, o queen, art the fairest of all."  
Then she was satisfied, for she knew that the looking-glass spoke the truth.

But as time went by, Midorima, or Grass-Green, grew more and more beautiful, and by the time that he turned fourteen, his beauty even surpassed that of the evil queen's. And here I might also add that his brain was much bigger than that pea-sized brain of the queen, only full of jealousy. His heart, full of kindness and care for others, was also much bigger than that dust-sized evil heart that the queen had.

One day, the queen asked the glass again,  
"Looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall,  
Who in this land is the fairest of all?"  
It answered,  
"You are fairer than all who are here, lady queen.  
But more beautiful still is Grass green."

Then queen Momoi was shocked, and her fair white skin turned purple with envy. Why, the young prince was a boy, and this mirror was saying that he was more beautiful that she, the queen! Yet she had to admit it true when she looked at his full pink lips, his beautiful white skin with a tint of pink, and most of all, his shining emerald green eyes and that soft, silky green hair. From that time, when she looked at the oh-so-beautiful prince, her envy just grew more and more. Finally, on Midorima's birthday when he turned fifteen, she called the huntsman into her room.

Then she stared long and hard at the huntsman, until the huntsman, his brown tanned skin glistening with sweat under her furious glare, asked,  
" O my queen, what are your orders for me?"

"Take the child away into the forest, right now. I will no longer have him in my sight. Kill him, and bring me back his fresh bleeding heart as a token."

The huntsman obeyed, but hesitated, as he, like many other people(men and women alike, I might add) was enchanted by the prince's beauty, far surpassing any other women, and his kind heart, and his intelligence. The huntsman could still remember the prince waving a little hand at him when he was little, the prince helping a poor beggar on their rare trips outside, the prince figuring out a hard problem that none other in the kingdom could solve. To kill such a human being that is as close to being perfect as possible is something that only a barbarian might do, the huntsman decided. But the prince was not to suffer from the queen's grasps any longer. So he took the prince deep into the forest, and when he decided that they were far enough to avoid the evil magic of the queen, he kneeled and said,

"Forgive me, my prince, for I am supposed to be here to follow out the evil queen's orders. The queen has ordered me that I put my knife through your heart and bring it back to her, fresh." The huntsman looked up, to see the prince's reaction. He would see if this prince was really worth saving.

"What are you doing, then? I know enough to see that your head will be hanging outside the castle walls if you go back in empty hands. If you want my permission, I hereby give you full permission to take my heart out and bring it back to the queen."

The huntsman stared, and stared, and only then could he see how much the prince cared for others. He put down his knife, and said,

"Run, my prince, as far as you can. I am truly sorry that you have to get out of your beloved home. I want you to know that I would rather give my own heart to the queen than hand yours over. Run, prince, and fast! Make haste. I do not know when the queen will catch up to you."

The prince nodded, and started running. But then he looked back, and asked,

"What is your name? The very least I can do is remember the name of my savior."

The huntsman smiled, and called the prince over. When they were close enough, the huntsman whispered,

"My name, prince, is Aomine Daiki, the letter Ao being there due to my blue hair. I would like it if you remembered me, even after you died."

Midorima nodded. Then suddenly, he took off a brooch from his shirt and gave it to the huntsman, along with several gold coins.

"I will forever remember you as my savior. Now, I want you to listen carefully, for I will repay you with this; as soon as you get back to town, go to the butchers, and ask for a pig's heart there. Give the money to him to shut his mouth, and bring the heart back to the queen. And I want you to keep the brooch, because I won't need it anymore." After saying that, he immediately started running again, deep into the forest, and the huntsman didn't go back until long after he was out of sight. Then he let out an inaudible sigh.

"...Why do you have to be so kind?"

Fingering the brooch, the huntsman started walking in the direction of the castle, telling himself that he would have to get out as soon as he gave the queen the heart.


	2. Chapter 2

The prince ran and ran, and his silk clothes were brown with mud. Stray branches tore away at his arms as he ran, but still he kept on running. He ran and ran and ran until he couldn't take it anymore, and then he came across a small house, with quite a small door. He was too tired to go anywhere else, so he walked into the house.

The house was strangely empty. But our young prince Midorima could see seven chairs, but only two meals on the table. Feeling very strange, he started eating, until he was full. Then he went to the beds, and there were seven beds. Now feeling very strange indeed and wondering why there would be seven chairs and seven beds but only two meals, he fell down on the bed and went to sleep.

When it became quite dark the owners of the cottage came back; it was a single dwarf that dug and delve in mountains for ore, a black-haired, yellow-eyed dwarf that was, in fact, not a dwarf, but quite tall. And this dwarf was very surprised indeed when he saw the lights turned on in his tiny little cottage where there should be nobody else.

He hurried back quickly in fear of thieves, and in there he discovered that none of the things were in the order that he left them in. Worried more than ever now, he entered the dining room; there he saw that one of the plates were empty, one of the glasses were empty, and the spoons and forks were very messed- up indeed. He wondered,

"Who could have eaten one of those meals but left the other all alone?"

Then he went into the bedroom, where he checked each of the seven beds; and when he came to the last one, he looked again and could not believe his eyes.

For lying in there was the most beautiful, precious-looking human being he had ever seen in his whole life!

"Oh, god! Oh, god! What a beautiful child!" The owner of the house exclaimed. He was delighted and quite certain that such a fragile-looking being wouldn't do anything as bad as steal his few belongings from his house and run away.

(And he wouldn't admit this, but he also had to resist the urge to place his own lips on those beautiful pink lips of the boy!) So that night, he slept on another one of the seven beds left in his house.(He was dying to sleep beside the boy, to cuddle him inside his arms; but was smart enough to resist that urge. )

When it was morning Midorima woke up, and looked quite ashamed that he didn't ask the permission of the owner of the house when he saw a man in another bed, early in the morning. But thankfully, the man who seemed to be the owner of the house was friendly and asked the prince what his name was.

"Midorima Shintarou," the boy answered, "but call me grass-green if that is what is easier for you. What is your name?"

And the dwarf felt quite flattered, for nobody had asked for his name in a long time. He quickly answered,

"Takao Kazunari, but you can just call me hawk's-eye." was his quick reply. "and how have you come to my house?"

Then Midorima quickly explained how his stepmother had wished to kill him but a good huntsman had helped him escape into the woods, into Takao's house. The hawk's-eye listened to this tale with great interest, and when it finally ended, he asked,

"So, you are a prince of a great country?"

He asked, and he could see why this boy was so beautiful then; before he came into the forest to live, he had heard that the queen was a very pretty blonde with golden eyes; he had also heard that the king was a man with great kindness, and had light-blue hair and blue eyes that shone like the prince's.

"I was, but no more. Would you be so kind as to take me in? I promise I will keep everything neat, and I won't do any harm to your house; I'll do the cleaning and cooking for you if you wish,"

Takao thought about it, and since it didn't seem a bad offer, he said,

"That would be all right, dear prince. But first, you need some more rest, for you still seem tired. You shall also need new clothes, for yours is all ripped and tattered."

And that was how snow white got to live in the dwarf's cottage, and they were very happy for a while.

Meanwhile, in the castle, the queen was very happy in the thought that she was the most beautiful in the world. Every day she looked at herself in the mirror and thought to herself, "Oh, how pretty I am!" and every time she did that, her wrinkly little ugly heart got just a little more wrinklier and smaller and uglier.

One day, a week and a half after snow white had supposedly died, the queen stood on front of the mirror again and asked,

"Looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall,  
Who in this land is the fairest of all?"

The mirror replied,(and here the queen imagined that she heard a small sigh,)

"Oh, queen, thou art fairest of all I see,  
But over the hills, where a lone dwarf dwell,  
Grass green is still alive and well,  
And none is so fair as he."

Then she was surprised dearly, as she knew the looking glass never spoke falsely; and she knew that the huntsman had betrayed her, and that Grass green was still alive.

And so she ordered first that the huntsman brought over and killed, but the servant came back with a shaking body and a shocking news; the huntsman was not in his room anymore! (Nor was he in any of the other rooms in the castle) His belongings were there, his hunting-dog was still there, but there was no human being to be seen at any corners of the room.

The queen, more furious even still, ordered the huntsman's and Grass green's head cut off at sight. Then, she chopped the head off the unfortunate servant who had brought that terrible news.

And so she thought and thought again how she might kill him, for so long as she was not the fairest in the whole land, envy let her have no rest. (Of course, the fact that the most beautiful was a man made it even worse).

And when she had at last thought of something to do, she painted her face, and dressed herself like an old pedlar-woman, and no one could have known her as the beautiful and mighty queen.


End file.
